BEAUTIFUL TARGET EXO VERSION
by Chan1412
Summary: no summary baca aja. lagi buru-buru ini !


_**BEAUTIFUL TARGET !**_

**BY CHAN1412**

**CAST : SEMUA MEMBER EXO**

**COUPLE UTAMA :**

**KRISYEOL**

**LUMIN**

**TAOHUN**

**GENRE : COMEDY, ROMANCE, SHOUNEN-AI, GAJE, DLL**

**RATED : T**

**OKE ! FF INI TERINSPIRASI DARI MV B1A4 BEAUTIFUL TARGET DAN KEGILAAN SAYA TERHADAP KRISYEOL XD ! SAYA NGK TAU KENAPA TAPI COUPLE INI BENAR-BENAR MUANTEB DAH ! SAYA PUNYA BERJUTA-JUTA FANART COUPLE INI DI FLASHDISK MUEHEHEHEHE.**

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL TARGET !**

**1…2…3…**

**DOR !**

Di suatu hari yang cerah (secerah wajah kris yang abis cuci muka pakai p*nd's sebotol). Terlihat 5 onggok manusia dari planet antah berantah, sedang nongkrong di pos ronda sambil makan gorengan. Mereka adalah Kris, Luhan, Tao, Kai, dan Thehun. 5 sekawan ini terkenal dengan ketampanan dan keaegyoan (khusus buat tao ama sehun) mereka di komplek SM cH3l4lv Cw3t! (orang aLAY pasti ngerti -_-)

Saat lagi asyik-asyiknya ngunyah gorengan, lewatlah cowok imuet sedunia yang suaranya ngk sinkron ama mukannya dan sudah terkenal melanglang buana di dunia perpawangan binatang buas dia adalah Park Chanyeol !. Kris yang waktu itu lagi nyrutup the angetnya ampe keseleg. Saking terpesonanya, si kris ampe nelen ntu gelas teh dan alhasil kris mbengek mendadak. Luhan yang liat ketuanya sakaratul maut (?) langsung ambil tindakan p3k dengan mukul punggung kris make kentongan (roso banget si luhan). Dan akhirnya ntu gelas keluar beserta makan siang kris tadi (inget pilem spongbob waktu spongbob ngadain pesta XD). Luhan bangga ! ternyata, ikut ekstra PMR itu berguna.

"gile lu han ! kalo mukul mikir-mikir kek. Emang gue maling lu gebuk ama kentongan hah ?" kris nyembur luhan

"ehehehe maap men, gue kesihan ama lo tiba-tiba bengek kek gitu"

"kampret lo ! itu bukan kasihan, PENYIKSAAN NAMANYA !" kris getok pala luhan

"lagian sih, ampe segitunya liat si chanyeol lewat. Demen lo ?"

"oh… jadi namanya chanyeol ? unyu sih mukannya"

"hem… masih unyuan xiumin gue sih" dengan pd-nya luhan mamerin pacar barunya dan luhan pun dapet 1 getok-kan lagi dari kris (sekali lagi dapet piring cantik tuh)

Karna matahari mulai kelelep, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke alam mereka (?) maaf maksud saya kos-kosan. Sesampenya mereka di kos-kosan, kris engak berhenti senyum. Makan senyum, mandi senyum, nonton film sadako senyum, bahkan (mungkin) boker aja dia masih senyum kali ya (bayangin si kris ngeden sambil keep smile WAKAKAKAKAKAKAkAKAKAKAKAK #digaplokkris). 4 kawanya yang lain ampe bingung liat si kris kayak kesurupan jin cesar yang suka goyang keep smile.

"eh kai, itu si kris kenapa sih ? senyum mulu dari kemarin. Berasa nonton film Horor gue !"

"tau tuh hyung, lama-lama merinding juga ye ?""

"apa jangan-jangan dia beneran demen ama tiang listrik ke dua ?"

"hah ? tiang listrik ke dua ? emang ada yang ngelebihi tingginya kris hyung yang udah mirip banget ama tower pemancar ?"

Kris yang denger dia di sindir langsung natep kai sambil terus tersenyum (horor).

"hyu…hyung pergi ke rumah pak ustad siwon nyok…" kai gemeteran

"ngapain kai ? mau tobat lo ? kagak ngumbar keseksian lo lagi ?"

"i..iya se… sekalian minta doa penangkal setan tiang keep smile !" dan tanpa babibubeba kai langsung nyeret luhan ke rumah pak ustad siwon.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diem aja (sariawan kali ya ?) dan hanya mendengarkan cuap-cuapnya luakai. Diem-diem masuk kamarnya dan ngobrak-ngabrik lemari pakaiannya. Setelah jam-jam penuh keringat dan bau menyengat, sehun menemukan buku lusuh diantara tumpukan kaos kainya yang belum dicuci dari 2 bulan yang lalu.

"kris hyung, gue punya solusi buat elo"

"solusi apaan hun ?"

"hyung lagi kasmaran kan ? nih sehun punya bukunya !" sehun ngasih bukunya yang berjudul 'RAMUAN PALING AMPUH ALA MBAH CHEN JONGDAEBAK' -_-

"Apaan nih hun ? buat ape lu ngasih buku rumus ilmiah kek gini ?"

"udah lah hyung, buka halaman 100 25"

"ramuan cinta asmara celalu celamanya ? wah keren hun ! bisa buat melet si chanyeol nih !"

"siapa dulu dong OH SEHUN GITU LHO ! magnae paling unyu sedunia !"sehun angkat dagu

"eh gue juga magnae !" tao tiba2 nongol dari bawah meja. (kek kucing yang abis nyolong ikan asin…)

"gue libih muda dari elo hyung"

"gue juga muda ! gue yang magnae !"

"gue !"

"gue !"

"gue "

"GGGGGUUUUEEEEEEE !" BAK BUK NGEK WUING JEDER

Akhirnya tao ama sehun jambak-jambakan di lantai, kek onyet rebutan pisang di ragunan. Beberapa jam kemudain…..

"hah…hah…hah.. capek gue hun"

"sama hyung, lo roso banget sih. Patah deh punggung gue"

"sakit ya hun, maaf deh. Biar engak sakit pindah ke kasur aja yuk ?" tao kedip-kedip ganjen ke sehun.

"KAGAK MAO ! DASAR TAO PANDA JEJADIAN !"

Dan terjadilah perang dunia ke-3 antara bangsa bubble tea vanilla dan bangsa kung fu panda.

Lalalalala, lupakan pasangan magnae yang menjadi otp saya akhir-akhir ini. Mari kita lihat bang kris yang sedang berusaha membuat obat pelet #plak.

PERCOBAAN PERTAMA

Kris baru aja pulang dari perburuannya mencari bahan-bahan untuk obat pelet. Ada ayam yang udah di potong-potong, santen kelapa, daun salam, sereh, dan bumbu halus yang terdiri dari kencur, merica, kemiri, garam, bawang putih. Kenapa jadi mirip bumbu opor ayam ya ? ah, sudahlah yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Dan setelah berjam-jam penuh dengan darah dan keringat bercucuran. Akhirnya percobaan pertama jadi. #elapkeringet

"woy ! temen-temen ! ramuannya sudah jadi nih !" GRUDUG GRUDUG GRUDUG

Dan ke 4 makhluk aneh datang dan langsung nimbrung di depan kris. Kris dengan bangga mmempersembahkan hasil karyanya. ENG ING ENG ! ! ! this is it, parfum cinta naga bonar (?) !

"sekarang salah satu gari kalian harus iklas jadi bahan percobaan gue."

"noh si sektem aja !" luhan nunjuk si item #plak maksud saya kai dengan muka cemberut

"ebuset, napa jadi gue hyung ?"

"siapa suruh ELO ! nyeret GUE ! yang Cuma pake kolor pendek ke rumah pak ustad siwon dan ketemu xiumin di jalan ! ARGGH, HANCUR IMAGE COOL GUE BRO !" luhan nagis kejer sambil lendotan di pundak sehun.

"ck hyung, ngak malu apa ama adek sendiri ? lu seme apa uke sih ?" sehun natep luhan dengan poker face andalannya.

" gue seme ! gue seme ! gue seme ! " luhan tiba-tiba bangkit dari kertepurukkan (?) sambil bilang 'gue seme' berulang kali. Luhan setres ? bukan ! itu namanya bukan setres tapi otaknya kurang ke tengah. Sama aja -_-

"kai karna lo udah buat luhan nangis jadi…." Kris natep kai dengan tatapan setajam silet.

"i…i…iya deh hyung. Yang ganteng ngalah" kai nunduk sambil jongkok di depan kris. Sedngkan Tao mual-mual denger kai bilang dia ganteng. Oke, tingkat kepedean kai emang udah stadium akhir.

"siap kai ?"

"Siap"

"kalau anda tidak kuat silahkan lambaikan tangan anda ke kamera" (lu kira acara dunia lain ?)

"cepetan hyung !"

"oke"

PRET PRET PRET (anggap ini suara kayak lo waktu pakai parfum semprot). Kai kedip-kedip bentar.

1…

2…

3…

"ARGH !"

End

yup, ini ff ada episode nya alias BERSAMBUNG !. kkkk~ maaf jail kumat gara-gara nonton exo show time. Kaihun gembleng, masa nasi di campur coklat ! WAKAKAKAKAKAKA ! pengen ngeracuni orang se dorm kali ya ?. ngak papa sih kan namanya ekseprimen, yuki kalo masak juga suka gitu ! tapi ngk se ekstrim ntu couple ya -_-. oke REvIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTHER !


End file.
